The mass spectrometry imaging (MSI) is an important analytical technique broadly utilized to detect peptides, lipids, and small molecules in tissue samples with high spatial resolution. It has been started to emerge as a reliable technique in a clinical environment, particularly for characterization of drug distribution as well as morphological changes in tissues. A proposed MSI platform will combine a new UV laser and operate at subatmospheric conditions utilizing matrix-assisted laser desorption ionisation (MALDI) technique. A use of the proposed MALDI platform will drastically improve detection limits of peptides, lipids, drugs, and metabolites in the direct analysis of cell cultures and tissues.